1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the automotive industry, especially as it relates to large or towed vehicles, such as camping trailers or motor homes. More particularly, the invention comprises a device whereby a motorist can accurately line up fill and discharge receptacles of a vehicle such as a motor home or camping trailer with the corresponding service at a service station or dump station without leaving his vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,796, issued to Armin Wagner, et. al., on Aug. 8, 2000, presents an OBSTACLE RECOGNITION SYSTEM IN A MOTOR VEHICLE, a device for identifying an object within an object within a given area in relation to a vehicle and then determining whether a relative change in position is occurring. When, in a first step, sensors, such as ultrasonic, radar, or laser, mounted on the vehicle, pick up an object within their range, a control device determines the distance to the obstacle. In a second step, the control device determines whether a change in relative distance has occurred. If the relative distance has decreased, an alarm is sounded, but if the relative distance has remained constant or increased, the alarm is suppressed. The present invention measures only linear distance traveled by the equipped vehicle the rather than relative positions of the equipped vehicle and a target object, as does Wagner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,002, issued to Jens Weber, et. al., on May 9, 2000, presents a DEVICE AND METHOD FOR PARKING MOTOR VEHICLE, an electronic assist for locating a sufficiently large parking space and guiding a vehicle into the selected space. A combination of distance, movement, and angle sensors communicate with a control module in such a way as to inform a driver of when to turn the steering wheel and direction to turn the steering wheel, and, if necessary, when to reverse direction of the steering wheel. The present invention measures only linear distance traveled by the equipped vehicle the rather than relative positions to other vehicles or directions of travel, as in Weber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,555, issued to Yoshihisa Furuta on Sep. 28, 1999, presents an APPARATUS FOR CHECKING BLIND SPOTS OF VEHICLE, in which an array of video sensors mounted at the front, sides and/or rear of a vehicle relay a graphic image to a video display unit within the vehicle to inform the driver of conditions around the vehicle. The present invention relies on more economical means than does Furuta to relay linear distance traveled to inform the driver of alignment of the vehicle fill and discharge receptacles and services.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,011, issued to Hiroshi H. Agravante, et. al., on Aug. 17, 1999 presents a COMPACT VEHICLE BASED REAR AND SIDE OBSTACLE DETECTION SYSTEM INCLUDING MULTIPLE ANTENNAE, wherein reflected radiation beam signals alert a driver to objects within six overlapping zones around the vehicle, including a warning of vehicles approaching at a speed to be entering the side zones. Again, the present invention relies on more economical means than does Agravante and relays only linear distance traveled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,019, issued to Mahito Ishiyama on Sep. 8, 1998, presents an OBJECT DETECTING PROCESS IN VEHICLE, wherein a reflected radiation beam signal alerts a driver to objects within the detection zone (typically in front of the vehicle) and the relative speed of the detected object to the base vehicle. Additionally, detection and relative speed of multiple targets is possible. Once again, the present invention relies on more economical means to report only linear distance traveled by the base vehicle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.